


Come Here, Kitten

by LauLilly



Series: Keith x Reader [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Random & Short, Short One Shot, So cute I cant, Sweet Kisses, half-Galra Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: In which you comfort Keith when he finds out about his heritage.





	Come Here, Kitten

"Go away."

You sighed, "Keith, stop being difficult and open the damn door, It can't be that bad."

"I'm a monster, Y/N."

"In all the years I've known you I've never seen you as a monster, and I won't see you as one now."

He said nothing In response.

"Please, I want to talk to you."

"Fine...."

You let out a sigh of relief, opening the door and walking In his room, the lights were off but you could see yellow eyes glowing.

"...Keith?"

You put your hand on the light switch.

"Wait! Don't-"

You turned on the lights,

What you saw was light purple skin, goldish-yellow eyes and....Cat ears...?

Was your boyfriend a Galra or a cat?

"...See? I look like one of those-"

Before he could even finish, you walked up to him and cupped his cheek.

"You're not a monster, Keith."

"..."

"I know you like I know the back of my hand, you're only a monster If you try to hurt people."

"..."

You pecked his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"I love you."

You swore you heard him sniffle before he buried his face In your neck.

"I don't deserve you..."

You chuckle softly.

"So um..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch your ears?"

".....What?"

"Can I tou-"

"I heard you the first time, why?"

"Because they look cute...?"

"No they're not."

You were sitting on his bed, and his head was resting on your lap as you gently rubbed his ears.

You were pretty sure you heard him purring.

"What a cute little kitten."

"What did you just say-"

"NOTHING!"

Your boyfriend grumbled before moving his head In your lap again.

"Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
